


Мастерство эксперта

by alisha_rui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F, FB-2012, кинк механика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_rui/pseuds/alisha_rui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to thank penny once again for such an inspiring work of fanfiction - Fandom Battle's readers also send their love!<br/>Перевод на ФБ-2012, кто помнит фандом Алхимика - заходите, будет нежно и горячо;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастерство эксперта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expertise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43565) by [penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny). 



Запах Уинри удивляет её. Шеска думает, что девушка-механик должна пахнуть, как и все её инструменты – маслом и железом, - но вместо этого чувствует яркий аромат свежести и чистоты, словно от только что выстиранного белья. «Доверься мне», - говорит Уинри, и Шеска подчиняется. Она всегда позволяет ей делать что угодно, поэтому сейчас так просто откинуться на кровать от легкого толчка в грудь, разрешить себя оседлать и тихо наслаждаться видом светящихся золотом волос, которые переливаются в редких лучах солнца, пробивающегося сквозь задвинутые шторы.

Вкус Уинри такой, каким должен быть запах. Шеска аккуратно облизывает её возбужденный сосок. Легкий привкус пота и машинного масла оседает у неё на языке, а ласкающие руки Уинри, её загрубевшие пальцы, жадно проходящиеся по соскам, заставляют простонать что-то нечленораздельное.

\- Доверься мне, – Уинри отодвигается, положив руку Шеске на грудь и удерживая её на месте. Она тянется к чему-то за спиной.

\- Да, как и всегда.

Уинри улыбается и выглядит успокоенной её ответом; она убирает руку, чтобы натянуть пару странных перчаток. Шеска присматривается – нет, не совсем перчаток, скорее, что-то подобное автомейлу. Стальные пальцы щелкают, когда Уинри сжимает и разжимает ладонь.

\- По ощущениям это похоже на… Ну, я хочу узнать, что почувствуешь ты.

Уинри опускает руку вниз, почти касаясь тела Шески, и той кажется, что она может ощутить прохладу, исходящую от стали. Шеска нервно облизывает губы и пытается приободряюще улыбнуться.

\- Ты же эксперт, ведь так?

Она угадала с реакцией – Уинри практически светится от радости.

\- Да!

Первое прикосновение выходит уверенным, знающим и холодным, по крайней мере, пока металл не нагревается от тепла тела. Стальные пальцы гладкие, совсем не похожие на грубую кожу рук Уинри, но Шеска всё равно выгибается навстречу.

Уинри пересаживается ниже и раздвигает её ноги. Стальные пальцы словно крыльями бабочки ласкают внутреннюю сторону бедра Шески – она уже влажная и почти не может терпеть внезапную осторожность, мягкость прикосновений.

\- Да, - выдыхает она, хватая Уинри за запястье – сильное, словно настоящий автомейл, - чтобы направить её руку.

Уинри резко вздыхает, приостанавливается, но потом снова начинает двигаться. Она легко входит одним пальцем и мягко поглаживает Шеску изнутри. Ей непривычно чувствовать, как сталь, более жесткая, чем пальцы Уинри, заполняет ее.

\- Да, да, - Шеска подбрасывает бедра вверх, когда Уинри добавляет ещё один палец, и ещё один. Она чувствует себя необыкновенно наполненной; сталь остается всё такой же твёрдой, когда Шеска сжимается вокруг неё. Но сама Уинри мягкая: её грудь поддается ласкам, бедра и шея покрываются мурашками от легких прикосновений.

Шеска кладёт руку на затылок Уинри и притягивает её для поцелуя. Она всё ещё сжимает запястье Уинри и может почувствовать движение мышц, когда та продолжает входить в неё пальцами, заполняя её до предела, и, о Боже, как же хорошо!

О да, Уинри – настоящий эксперт. Шеска поглаживает и облизывает стальные пальцы после того, как они обе, покрасневшие и удовлетворенные, лежат на кровати, обнявшись, и пытаются отдышаться. В следующий раз Шеска покажет Уинри преимущества изучения целой библиотеки.


End file.
